Worried
by Anniekim97
Summary: Sunyoul menghilang, Kuhn panik sekali karena kekasihnya itu tidak mengangkat dan membalas telfon maupun smsnya, apa ya yang terjadi dengan Sunyoul? KuhnYoul! Kuhn! seme Sunyoul! uke BxB! UP10TION!


* * *

Kuhn memandang ponselnya dengan pandangan cemas, sudah seharian ini kekasihnya yang manis itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali bahkan sms dan telpon Kuhn tak satupun yang diangkat maupun dibalas. Kuhn sudah menelfon semua teman Sunyoul -kekasihnya- namun tak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan Sunyoul, sungguh Kuhn sudah takut setengah mati ia takut kekasih kecilnya itu kenapa-napa, ia sungguh akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan sunyoul.

Kuhn mencoba sekali lagi menelpon Sunyoul ' ayolah kali ini saja kau mengangkat telfonku ' batinnya berharap

 _srkk_

" _h-halo?"_

terdengar suara khas yang sangat Kuhn kenal, ya itu suara kekasihnya!

"yatuhan sayang! Kemana saja kau seharian ini? Kenapa kau tak mengangkat ataupun membalas smsku? Kau tau aku hampir mati khawatir karenamu!" ujar Kuhn sedikit meninggikan suaranya

" _m-mian..a-aku hanya sedang b-bingung"_

Kuhn menghela nafasnya, ia marah pada Sunyoul namun entah setiap Kuhn melihat wajah Sunyoul dan mendengar suaranya yang merdu membuat Kuhn tak bisa marah pada malaikat kecilnya ini.

" kau sedang ada masalah sayang? Kenapa tidak cerita padaku saja? Aku ini kekasihmu Sunyoul kau bisa cerita apa saja padaku " nada bicara Kuhn sedikit lebih lembut dari sebelumnya

" _tidak, aku tidak apa apa hyung hanya saja.."_

ucapan Sunyoul berhenti, membuat Kuhn mengerutkan dahinya " hanya saja apa sayang? "

" _sebelumnya aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu hyung.."_

Kuhn bertanya tanya dalam hati ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini?

" tentu saja, kau mau bertanya apa sayang? "

" _pendapatmu tentang l-lelaki y-yang bisa h-hamil b-agaimana hyung? "_

tersirat nada kegugupan pada cara bicara Sunyoul ada apa ini dengan kekasihnya? Dan ini kenapa dia menanyakan hal seperti itu?

" biasa saja, tidak aneh juga lagipula kan temanmu Hwanhee dia juga hamil bukan? Padahal dia lelaki jadi hyung rasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu, kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu Sunyoullie? "

" _b-benarkah itu tidak aneh h-hyung? "_

" iya, kau ini kenapa sih? Dan sekarang kau ini sedang dimana? Hyung tadi kerumahmu tapi kata orang tuamu kau pergi entah kemana "

" _a-aku sedang di r-rumah sakit hyung "_

APA? RUMAH SAKIT?

Siapa yang telah berani beraninya mengganggu kekasih seorang No Soo il!

" kau dirumah sakit? Kau tidak apa apa sayang? Bilang pada hyung siapa yang mengganggumu biar hyung hajar dia! Sekarang beritahu hyung kau dirumah sakit mana Sunyoullie" nada bicara Kuhn kembali meninggi, ia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang mengganggu kekasihnya hingga masuk rumah sakit seperti ini!

" _a-anu h-hyung aku sedang b-berada di rumah sakit Gangnam Hospital h-hyung "_

Gangnam Hospital? Rumah sakit mewah itu? Bukannya itu...rumah sakit bersalin?

" Gangnam Hospital? Kau disana sedang apa Sunyoullie? Setauku keluargamu tidak ada yang hamil bukan? dan lagipula bukannya Hwanhee juga sudah melahirkan minggu lalu? " oke Kuhn mulai bingung dengan kekasihnya yang semakin aneh ini, sedang apa dia dirumah sakit bersalin seperti itu?

Jangan bilang kalau...

" _a-aku h-hamil hyung hiks..hiks m-mianhae hiks "_ terdengar isakan kecil dari sebrang sana

Pikiran Kuhn kosong ketika mendengar apa yang kekasihnya bicarakan, kekasihnya...hamil dan itu anaknya buah cinta dari Kuhn dan Sunyoul...

" sejak kapan? "

" _s-sudah dua minggu yang lalu h-hyung "_

" kenapa.. "

" _h-hyung? "_

" kenapa Sunyoul... "

" _K-Kuhn h-hyung? "_

" kenapa..KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU KALAU KAU HAMIL HAH? KAU ANGGAP AKU INI APA SEON YE IN! "

ia tidak bermaksud membentak Sunyoul hanya saja ia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa ia bingung, ia kecewa kenapa kekasihnya tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Jadi selama ini alasan dia tidak bisa pergi dengannya itu karena ini? Tapi kenapa harus berbohong? namun disisi lain ia senang karena bisa memiliki anak dari orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

" _h-hyung m-mian hiks aku bisa hiks meng-gugurkan a-anak hiks ini kalau hyung mau hiks"_

Suara itu..suara yang sangat Kuhn sukai sedang menangis, menangis karenanya

Kau begitu bodoh Kuhn! Kekasihmu sedang hamil kenapa malah kau bentak seperti itu! Dasar bodoh!

" tunggu hyung disana sunyoul "

" _h-hyung tidak usah kesini tidak apa b-biar aku sendiri saja, aku juga akan menanyakan p-proses p-pengguguran a-anak ini "_

" apa hyung tidak boleh melihat kekasihku dan calon anakku hm? "

" _b-bukannya hyung ingin a-aku menggugurkan a-anak ini? "_

" jangan berani beraninya kau melakukan itu Seon Ye In, mian tadi hyung membentakmu seperti itu hyung hanya bingung ketika mendengar kau hamil tapi sungguh hyung sangat senang ketika mendengar hyung akan mempunyai anak darimu " ujar Kuhn dengan lembut, ia menyesal membentak kekasihnya hingga menangis seperti itu andai saja dia disana ia akan jauh lebih menyesal melihat wajah kekasihnya berlinang air mata.

" _b-benarkah h-hyung? "_

" Tentu saja " Kuhn tersenyum, ia akan segera menikahi Sunyoul lalu menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik.

" _h-hyung m-mau menemaniku p-periksa? "_

" tentu saja, apa sih yang tidak buat calon istriku dan anakku " goda Kuhn

disebrang sana Sunyoul dengan wajah memerah mengerucutkan bibirnya, kalau saja Kuhn lihat pasti Kuhn akan mengecup bibirnya itu.

" _yak! Hyung ini masih saja sempat sempatnya menggodaku, yasudah hyung cepat kesini sebentar lagi giliranku untuk periksa "_

" siap Nyonya No! "

" _Yak! "_

Kuhn sangat menyukai ketika menggoda kekasihnya ia suka reaksi yang kekasihnya itu berikan padanya, setelah telfon berakhir Kuhn segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berangkat menyusul Sunyoul dirumah sakit.

' tunggu aku calon istriku dan anakku ' batik Kuhn tersenyum dan segera menginjak pedal gasnya menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

HALLO! kembali lagi dengan Annie, ada yang tau UP10TION? yup Rookie baru ini telah menarik perhatian author apalagi yang namanya Seon Ye In aka Sunyoul ini kalau dilihat lihat mukanya miri Kookie loh sama sekilas mirip Suzy so kali ini Annie bawain kalian semua ff UP10TION, author berharap semakin banyak yang buat ff UP10TION btw Annie gatau official pairnya tapi gatau kenapa annie seneng banget kalau ngeliat SUnyoul sama Kuhn, secara Sunyoul itu Mom of the group dan Kuhn kalau gasalah itu father of the group jadi ya Annie buat aja deh ffnya maaf ya kalo judul sama ceritanya gak mirip hehe RnR jangan lupa ^^


End file.
